


Just party

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Succubi & Incubi, tbh i make mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: ClubPartyFind someone cute at first glance but something about em makes you wonder more





	1. Party

"Oh come on Guys, You two need to go out more; you two can't be here all day" Tsumugi push up her glasses seeing Kaito playing some Galaga and Rantaro watching him

Rantaro stands up "ok fine where do you want us to go to?" he ask, Tsumugi smiled reach in her bag and pull out a piece of paper and its says Bop A club has opened up, its more of a night club for us to enjoy meet at 10pm at this place" she walks off "Oh and wear something normal nothing too exposing or anything" he turns to Kaito and he just shrug his shoulders. 

Night time 

Heading out and meeting Tsumugi to the club, Kaito and Rantaro They head inside and WHOA loud music is playing the boys look around seeing everyone dancing and having a drink; Tsumugi calls them over "Kaito Amami!" the boys sit by her and see drinks already prepared. "So how are you two liking the club so far?"   
Kaito shrugs his shoulders "Its ok but why do some people have wings and tails and horns?"   
"Oh thats part of this club" 

"TSUMUGI!!!" She turns her chair around and see Kaede "I'll be back, enjoy yourself fellas" she heads off with Kaede 

The boys talks about this place, eh pretty decent i mean a dance floor not to mention the drinks taste so good, party animals, some people makin out here and there and its a night club the inside doesnt look that back, its dark blue, a nice disco ball square white dance floor, some grey sofas and big tv and one of those mini pools and i guess a gamble table but they're not really into that stuff. 

"Is this seat takin?" Kaito turns and shake his head and see a guy with dark blue-green; Yellow hazel-ish eyes, in a black suit; (Geez) some long black gloves, some short with some black boots up to his thighs, black wings one pointy teeth sticking out of his mouth, a mini shirt that showed his stomach and grey horns sticking out not too long but not too short either. The guy sit next to him "Hi im Saihara" he held his hand out, Kaito shake his hand "Kaito momota"   
Saihara smile at him "Well hello Kaito oh you don't mind my friend sitting next to your friend?"   
Rantaro turns his chair abit and see a guy with bright blue eyes, in some black long sleeve turtle neck shirt, white pants and some blue sneakers wearing some black gloves and white hair

Man he's cute

Rantaro held his hand out to him "Thats Kiibo"   
Kiibo smile at him and shake his hand  
Kaito nuge at him and wink, he turns back to Saihara seeing him holding on to his arm "Why not dance with me for a bit?"   
God the boy is nervous "Uh uh m uh"   
Rantaro pat his back "He would like to"   
Kaito nods and follow him 

"Saihara told me alot about you Rantaro" Kiibo smile, Rantaro takes a drink "Really?"   
"Yeah do you come here often?" he ask, Rantaro shakes his head "No my first time being here actually, Mind showing me around"   
"I would love too follow me" he stands up but he grab by the arm by Amami "Is something wrong?" he ask, Rantaro shakes his head "Im just a little tipsy uh is there a bedroom here?"   
"Yes, follow me i'll take you there" holds his arm and head straight to the bedroom

Now we check on Shuichi and Momota

Both of them are just sitting on the sofa, chatting away, Saihara scoot close to him while Kaito doesnt seem to mind that maybe he drunk or something "So i wanted to ask, Whats with the wings and all that?" Kaito ask, Saihara thinks about it "For the club, some people may dress up some may not" oh slip that little lie there, Kaito nods his head 

Oh a song is playing, Kaito takes out his phone and text his friend Maki for a second, He felt a hand on his chest   
It was Saihara's, holding his hand and take him somewhere more 'Private' 

In a spare empty bedroom, Saihara open the door and "Well this is more private" Kaito is unsure about it "Dont worry the bed sheet has been washed so we are lucky today"   
Lucky? hm okay   
he sits on the bed "Holy shit this bed feels so nice" Kaito lays on his back while Saihara wag his black tail but stop soon he sits up "Hey do you want to exchanges numbers, You can text me anytime"   
"Sure" sitting on the bed and exchange numbers and they start chatting away about what they do, Saihara is kinda mysterious to him he comes to this club every night...Isnt that bad but Saihara is impress that Kaito is a NASA worker, stressful days and all. Kaito didnt mind all the work as long he heads to space then his dream is coming nearly true

Man how long they chatted   
Its 2 in the morning "Ah i got to head home im sorry Shuichi"   
"No no its okay, text me when you want to meet me again okay" 

Time to head home 

"Tsumugi already left" Rantaro told Kaito, damn that was quick "Well thats fine how did you and Kiibo get along?" he ask with some hint that he likes him, Rantaro rolls his eyes "Hes kinda cute for a guy like him...Maybe make him my one ans only" whisper that last part to himself, Kaito didn't catch that part

Saihara is kinda cute too.....Wonder if


	2. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for slow update, working on more of my other fics and starting to pick up on my old one but for now kinda busy with things and all so 
> 
> Kaito and Rantaro have a double date with Shuichi and Kiibo!

Are you free tonight? 

-Momota Kaito

Reading the text messages, just coming out the shower  
He sits on the bed and send a message

Yes i am, Why ask? - Saihara shuichi

Do you want to hang out with me and Rantaro too, he wants to know if Kiibo is free tonight - Kaito Momota

Reading the message and send a reply

Yes he is! So its a double date? - saihara shuichi

Yes -Kaito Momota

Then its a date!-Saihara shuichi

Kaito send a message tell him what time and all, Saihara is excited for this date, Kiibo should be too. Living in a small apartment with him, He sees Kiibo watching some robot movie.

"Kiibo, We got double date tonight" looking at him "Really? Wait is this another of your plans again"  
"No no, its different Kaito ask me out, soon the date go well thats when we start having sex"  
"Saihara i get your a incubus but when are you are going to tell him the truth"  
Saihara thinks, he snaps his finger "Soon after our date"  
Kiibo stand up and shake his head "Have Rantaro told you?"  
"Told me what?" 

Ah he hasn't said a word either

"He's sister is in town" Saihara said, not yet with the truth about Rantaro..

Yet


	3. Whats mine to mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont have the heart to explain
> 
> Smut is coming so

getting dress for the date tonight

The door open "Coming in!" Its Tsumugi, she set her bag down, taking off her shoes and sitting on the sofa, Turning on the tv and watch some anime

He is wearing black rip pants, galaxy shirt its purple black and mix with white dots, purple sneakers, a watch and some fake glasses circle shape glasses with white frame and clear lens...

Kaito heads to the living room and see Tsumugi making herself at home "Tsumugi, hey" she turns her head and see him all dress up "Where are you going?" she ask, turning back to the Tv "A double date with me, Rantaro, Kiibo and Saihara" she looks at him "double date....Uhh"  
"Is something wrong?" Rantaro walk in with some casual clothes as well

black t-shirt, showing his collar bone, wearing a choker, dark blue jeans and black vans; wearing some rings on his fingers, middle and pinky finger and something in his pocket.

Tsumugi clear her throat "No no nothing wrong at all, i need to speak to Rantaro for a second" grabbing his arm and pull him outside, closing the door behind her "Rantaro...Tonight is a full moon"  
He nods "Yeah, We won't be doing anything too crazy" he said to her, she sigh and shake her head "I know...But i want you to be careful around Saihara okay, you know how he is" she said. Rantaro chuckles "Maybe you and Kaede should do the same as well" He tease her, making her hit his shoulder "Go have fun, You dont mind if she sleepover?"  
"Hey whatever floats your boat, now i gotta go get Kaito and meet my lovely date with Kiibo" 

Date with Saihara and Kaito

Sitting at a tablet alone since Rantaro want both of them to you know spend time and do a little something something~ Kaito wasn't sure what he was talking about but that doesn't mind, his date with Saihara matters. 

So the two love birds been talking about what they do and all, a normal convos, Saihara look out the window for a bit and see the full moon, he must hold it while Kaito is talking about space which its kinda interesting but gah he needs to hurry this up, the food was good and the drinks as well; he suggest to head back to the club for a little turn up but Kaito suggested for a walk then head there...Saihara was fine with that so go for a walk. 

Looking at the clear sky, Kaito pointed at every star and know it name even point out some of the stars that are close 'Little dipper, Big dipper on and on and on' 

Starglazing, Saihara was listening to him naming all the stars and stated that one day he will go to space, So close and yet so far; Saihara was looking at him "You can make it, One day you'll make it" Saihara is giving him encouragement about his dream to space; he can make it, Space is waiting for you just hang on tight and soon the stars will be ready to meet his new hero! those words made Kaito happy, he look at Saihara and thank him

He look into his eyes

Lean in

Saihara lean in and 

Their lips touch, soft but sweet kiss

'I cant use him...He's too nice of a guy....I dont want to use him come on Saihara just have sex with him and leave him....But i dont want to leave him, He needs someone to make him feel better...think Saihara THINK!' 

Pulling away, Kaito noticed something off about him "Saihara are you okay?" he ask, Saihara face looks super red "Im...Im fine....Can...We hurry"  
"Sure" 

Back to Saihara place forget the club

Saihara told him his address and all, Kaito lay him on his bed "Do you need water or anything?"  
......  
Saihara looks at him, then sitting up "Kaito....Promise not to freak out"  
He is already confuse "What?" 

"Don't freak out okay" 

"Why would i freak out?" 

"I need to show you something" taking a deep breath, sitting on his knees, closing his eyes and his horns grew on the side of his head, his tail is hidden in his pants, his two fangs pop out; opening his eyes and his pupil is in a sharp diamond shape and still his normal eye color; standing up he take off his pant and let his tail hang free and wearing the same short since he met Kaito at the club.

Kaito was looking head to toe at him....He's....He's 

"Im a incubus" 

"Oh my god" said Kaito in his english voice, Saihara didn't understand what he just said but take that as a freaky way of screaming....But he's not screaming, Kaito grab his hands "A incubus.....i thought that was all fake news i see on tv" Saihara shake his head "No we are still around...."  
"Oh wait were you about to kill me?!"  
"What? no i don't do that" he said, Kaito was relief "Then what do you do?"  
"Sex from humans, sleeping or not but i perfer people who are not asleep its much easier to mark and once we have a mate we leave a scent behind to let others know you are mine"  
"A mate..."  
"Yes, I already mark someone by biting them on the arm now others cant have him, You are next" pushing him on the bed, he wiggle his tail; Kaito blush by looking at his face

With Amami and Kiibo

Holding hands, Kiibo noticed something off about Amami, A great guy, talking about exploring the world and all but something about him......He isnt human at all.

Sitting on the grass, perfect way to expose him.

Kiibo pin him to the ground and on top of him, Which took Rantaro to suprise "You're a incubus arent you" Rantaro laugh "You finally figure me out but Yep i am" he sits up, Making him pinning Kiibo to the ground "You make a yummy snack"  
"I noticed something off about you, i just had a feeling you and Saihara are connected"  
"That is correct, we are both incubucs, living with human friends and well you are the cutest roommate Saihara has ever picked, no wonder he saved you for me as a lovely date~" making Kiibo blush

"I...I"  
"shh no more talk let me just" he leans down and bite his neck, which many succubus and incubus knows every human weak point, just one bite and va-la, Marking Kiibo as his own with his own scent. Rantaro kiss him on the lips but pulled away "Ah~ we can't be here lets head to the club i think Saihara is there as well with Kaito, my human roommate" standing up, holding his hand making Kiibo feel so dizzy, Its normal for this condition.

Once a sucbus or incubus leave their scent, humans will feel dizzy for another hour or 20 minutes but Kiibo is a robot so its not hard for Rantaro to leave a scent behind now Kiibo is his and his only~


End file.
